


Bright star, would I were stedfast as thou art

by Lunan95



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 19th Century, Canon-Typical Spookiness, Canonical Character Death, Cis Matilda Darcey, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Jonah Magnus and his Eldritch Horror Company, Lost Love, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Original Character Death(s), Trans Jonah Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunan95/pseuds/Lunan95
Summary: Among the many, male lovers Jonah Magnus had through his life, there were only one woman he ever loved and would always love until he could find her again.And that was Matilda Darcey, a young lady who was different and slightly unorthodox in your usual 19th century timeline. She was his inspiration, his soulmate, his beloved...and his queen.Then he lost her to an opposing entity he'd grow tohatefor rest of his living days. And yet, hevowed to find her, no matter the cost.----This is a birthday gift to @osheets on Twitter. owo
Relationships: Jonah Magnus/Others (implied), Matilda Darcey/Jonah Magnus
Kudos: 5





	Bright star, would I were stedfast as thou art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [osheets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osheets/gifts).



Jonah Magnus was a very handsome and intelligent man, so it wasn’t that strange that he was in the center of attention in his social circle, which the majority were men.

He had affairs, naturally. He was a skilled lover.

But there was only one woman he ever loved for his entire life. And her name was Matilda. 

Oh, how lovely she was! Matilda was not just smart and kind-hearted, she was so beautiful with the ginger ringlets and her charming freckles. She was the missing mechanism that made him complete, they were in total synchronization and she was the one who understood him so well. 

That was why they were engaged, although they had a very open relationship. Matilda was aware that her Jonah had his male lovers and she didn’t mind.

Only Matilda understood him.

Never before had Jonah ever loved someone so fiercely and passionately.

* * *

"I do not understand it and frankly, that is bothersome."

Matilda looked at her fianceé as he paced around the parlor, muttering under his breath. Her Jonah was growing frustrated because now when she finally managed to translate some part of the book Albrecht had given him, there was one missing piece to the puzzle and it was enough to send him into a spiral.

He grumbled and muttered for himself. "Dread and fear...that is needed for these mysterious powers to exist...they're here, but yet they are not." 

He stopped his pacing and turned around, looking at his woman dead in the eye. "Matilda, I do not understand! What am I missing?!" He exclaimed.

Matilda frowned and pondered over it. "As far I know, I have always been taught by my late father that fear prevents you from evolving. To develop further."

"Hm...fear prevents development. Keep going." Jonah sighed and sat back in his armchair, he resolved to do what he usually does when he's stuck on something. 

Staring into the sparkling fireplace until he found a solution.

"He always taught me to face the fears rather headon. Fear kills, he always said and yet, he feared what might lie beneath the surface of that part of the ocean he went to." Matilda continued.

"Yes, I know that, dear. Your father was an explorer and one day he never came back after-wait...what did you say?" 

Jonah tore his gaze from the fireplace and stared at her instead. "Fear...kills? And your late father...the one you picture so brave and fearless...was afraid?"

Matilda blinked. "Well, yes. There can't be any courage if there isn't any fear to conquer." She explained.

That...made sense. "Matilda, dearest.  _ You have given me the final clue! _ " Jonah jumped off the armchair and walked over to the table, picking up the book they had studied. "Fear needs something to feed on! And what else is better than sacrifice?"

"What?!" Matilda gasped. "But...it sounds so inhumane. And who are we to sacrifice to these entities?"

That was when Jonah gave a knowing smirk, as he just reached the final conclusion. "There are those wretched souls who take lives for sport. Convicted murderers. My dearest...how about we'll see how brave these  _ heartless _ convicts are when they face their deepest fears?"

Matilda thought that made a lot of sense.

* * *

Jonah was aware that Miss Matilda may be the only one with the key to his heart. Just because you had lovers, it didn’t mean he shared his heart with either of them. Maybe it sounds harsh, but the truth didn’t exist to be pretty.

Now, he had known Barnabas for a very long time, since childhood in fact. He may know his dead name and was very much in love with him. But it was regrettable that Jonah didn’t love him back in the same manner.

Not that it ever bothered Matilda that he had physical, pleasurable relationships with other men. Her mind was just as open as her eyes and Jonah always used to joke that she was way ahead of her time.

His Matilda has always been somewhat unorthodox. There had been a whole month where she went “missing”.

In reality, of course...his Matilda has dressed herself as a man to see who would recognize her and how long she could get away of being mistaken for a gentleman. The answer was one month, two weeks and five days.

In return, Matilda had a very fun time tricking their male company that she was a man by the name Daniel. Barnabas fainted once her secret was revealed, so poor doctor Fanshawe had to tend to him before scolding Matilda for doing so scandalously.

Albrecht had never heard something so hilarious before and laughed so much about Miss Matilda’s latest scheme. Robert couldn’t believe his own eyes at the reveal and asked her what possessed her to do that. Mordechai had scoffed at the ridiculous scene and demanded a rematch about fencing, as he wagered that Matilda couldn’t fence just as well in a skirt.

Turns out the skirts heavily bothered her since it prevented her from moving freely. But her skills were unchanged.

“She’ll become wiser within the years, thus she has fooled all of us for an entire month.” Albrecht told the company that evening.

Jonah himself had a very excellent time because he relished in the feeling of knowing the truth and making sure that Matilda felt seen, exposed under his knowing gaze.

* * *

Matilda’s kisses were something he enjoyed, as the sweetest honey and it was intoxicating for Jonah’s pleasure.

They had a little private ritual every night as they retired for the day.

Jonah always took care of his woman, he always began with untying her ribbons in her hair and placed them gently in a box. Then he took the brush and started to undo Matilda’s ringlets, softly brushing her ginger hair until it was nearly straightened out. 

It never became straight enough as it was very thick and naturally curly. Oh, how he loved the right of her ginger hair over her shoulders. 

Matilda always dressed for her nightgown while he watched her with a sentimental smile. She was pleasing to look at without anything that covered her beautiful body. 

Everyone seemed to think freckles were something awful to have, but Jonah disagreed strongly. For him, they looked absolutely lovely on her shoulders and cheeks. 

Once she was dressed in her nightgown, it was her turn to care for him. She started with untying his cravat, she had always liked the little pin with the eye motif. She felt watched and seen by him, it gave a tingling feeling.

Then she undid the buttons of his coat and helped him out of it, leaving Jonah in his white dress shirt. Never someone to neglect her love, Matilda unbuttoned the shirt as well and Jonah was now bare with exception of the modified corset that was binding his chest flat.

“Dearest, it doesn’t hurt, does it?” Matilda asked.

“Oh, not anymore when I’m far too used to it now.” Jonah replied, banishing her concerns as always. “Dearest, keep going.”

And she always heed his words, already like a dutiful yet loving wife. She undid the buttons of his pants and began to pull them down, revealing more skin. He was slender and soft beneath the clothes, an absolutely wonderful man of her dreams. 

Quite lucky that Jonah had already taken off his boots since long ago, they would be in the way once Matilda completely removed his pants. 

Now, Matilda kept her head surprisingly cool when she started to undo the buttons of his undergarments. 

“Matilda…” Jonah sighed. “Why do you tourture me like this?”

She hummed in thought. “How can I tourture my Jonah when I’m doing what he asked-”

“You are slow on purpose.” Jonah growled playfully. “Such a tease.”

Her hands sped up a little by that. Removing his undergarments and then, she loosen up the strings of the binding corset, pulling it over his arms and head. Now, Jonah was left bare and Matilda pulled over the nightgown for him, finally dressed for the night.

“Satisfied, dear?” Matilda asked.

“Completely.” Jonah said with a knowing smile. He brushed a hand by her ear and leaned in. “Come to bed with me.” He whispered, making her shudder.

To repay for her little “teasing”, Jonah relished in pleasuring her without mercy before they fell asleep in the arms of each other.

Jonah longed for the day she could officially carry his name for good.

* * *

One grey day, everything stopped.

He had woken up in the middle of night, a dreadful feeling filled his heart and left him cold. It took Jonah a little while before he realised he was alone in his bed, Matilda was gone.

Panic filled him and he dressed in such a speed that no one could’ve guessed what was wrong. He ran towards the stables and mounted his horse, setting off course towards the locations his beloved was heading.

She had left behind a letter, explaining her whereabouts and Jonah feared for her life now.

_ “Dearest Jonah. _

_ I am writing this for you, in hopes this may reach you before it takes me as well. _

_ Please do not be alarmed. _

_ I have left your protective home by midnight, I have disobeyed your advice and I intend to find our dear friend Barnabas before it may be too late for him. _

_ Forgive me, my love, for ignoring your warnings. But I cannot in good conscience leave poor Barnabas to his fate, whichever that may be judging of his recent letter. Therefore, I have left you as you may realize by the morning’s dawn. _

_ Dearest, please do not fear. I am sure that if I speak to the man Barnabas has crossed, Mr. Mordechai Lukas, then surely he might see reason and forgive our Barnabas for whatever offense he might’ve caused. I am certain Mr. Lukas will listen and be merciful with perhaps only a warning. _

_ Hopefully, I might return soon with Barnabas. _

_ I never told any goodbyes as I felt it wasn’t needed when I expect to return soon. Take care until my return and I will see you soon. _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Matilda Darcey.” _

* * *

Matilda never reached Barnabas that night and he was never aware that his friend was coming for him, so he perished alone.

What happened to the young lady was something no one would have foreseen. She was found in the middle of the dark woods, alone as her horse must’ve been frightened and ran off on it’s own. 

Jonah had looked and searched for her until he found her and what he found, that would haunt him for the rest of his living days.

His lovely Matilda sat down with her back against a tree trunk, a dagger buried in her chest which was stained by scarlet blood. Her eyes were wide open, empty and lifeless. Her skin was pale as snow and her hands were so cold.

The little hope he held onto was crushed when Doctor Fanshawe confirmed, as they brought Matilda’s remains back, she had been dead for hours. But however had taken her life...no one knew.

Mordechai displayed surprise that couldn’t be faked, which was the first clue that he was not aware that Matilda was coming nor had he met her at all.

The second clue, which was the most important one, was the dagger. The handle was of bronze and it was the symbol on it’s blade that caught Jonah’s interest.

A closed eye.

But what did that matter now, when she was dead.

The moment Matilda’s death was confirmed and a mournful Fanshawe draped her corpse with a white sheet…

Jonah’s heart froze to ice, emotionless.

* * *

Jonah buried her with money from his own pocket, it was the most beautiful ceremony they had ever seen and she had been very loved by the people in their company. 

Yet, Jonah stood there and felt so alone as they lowered her casket into the ground. And the rose he held in his hands...Jonah stood in front of the open grave and let go of the pink rose, watching it join the casket of polished cherry wood.

His heart was officially buried within the ground and Jonah left, hours after the grave was filled with earth. His pale hands touched softly the gravestone in white marble and caressed it with such love and devotion.

“It doesn’t end here, my dear.” He whispered. “I am going to find you again. Perhaps the books Albrecht gave us gives me an answer.”

And as for the closed eye symbol he had found on the dagger that took her life, one thing was clear for Jonah.

He never forgot…

And he never forgave.

Not even for two hundred years and after stealing various bodies and identities...he couldn’t forget what happened to the woman he loved. The woman who was supposed to be Matilda Magnus.

  
His beloved. His soulmate.  _ His queen. _

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for my good friend @osheets at Twitter. (Seriously, look up the user and you won't be disappointed!)
> 
> So this serves as origins of the Jonah/Matilda story and now when you have reason, it ends very sad. But since Jonah is a canon-typical bastard, he stole one of the books Albrecht brought from the Black Forest in Germany (MAG23) and tried to resurrect her with a ritual while attempting the Beholding ritual The Watcher's Crown.
> 
> My entire purpose behind this ship is that we have already established that Jonah Magnus is a bastard villain, but even evil have loved ones and sometimes that makes one more twisted.
> 
> So I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> \- Lunan95
> 
> PS. The title is actually the name of a work of Keats. owo


End file.
